Unlikely Pairing
by FruitRollDown
Summary: An AU fic focusing on the relationship built between Ludwig/Germany and Feliciano/N. Italy. It also has a bit of other small pairings in it throughout the whole fanfic. The story takes place at an all boys university. Rated M for suggestive language and situations!
1. Chapter 1: The Boy on the Bench

**Chapter 1: The Boy on the Bench**

Ludwig sat in his dorm room waiting for classes to start. For some reason, he hadn't been sleeping well at all. It was only 5:39am and classes started at 8:00am, so he still had a while to wait. His Japanese roommate, Kiku, was still asleep and he didn't usually wake up until 6:30am. This meant that he had to not make any noise for the next 20 minutes and 14 seconds. 13… 12… 11… 10…. _'Oh great, now I'm counting down seconds. I can't believe I'm so restless!' _Out of frustration, Ludwig stood up from his twin size bed and went to the mini fridge he had in the corner of the room. He opened the small refrigerator door and browsed the small selection of junk food, hoping something of interest had appeared since he last checked thirty minutes ago. This was about all he did when he was awake this early in the morning. Ludwig sighed. He was so sleepy. _'But even if I do end up miraculously falling asleep, it's too late. I'll just up sleeping in.'_ This bugged the German to no end. He finally decided he could just go on a run around the campus. The idea was better than just waiting around for Kiku to wake up or for more food to make it magically to his mini fridge.

Ludwig was majoring in Political Science as a sophomore in an all-boy's college. The 20-year-old didn't have too many friends. By 'not too many', I mean one. And that was Kiku, his roommate he met last year when they were assigned the same sleeping quarters. Both Ludwig and Kiku were not really sociable people, so they ended up sharing a dorm for their second year. They got along pretty well, so neither of them minded. This year had also just started, so that meant a lot new freshmen were running around aimlessly all over the place. This could become a nuisance if German actually gave a care, which he didn't. Ludwig got his running shoes on after changing into basketball shorts and a black wife beater. He splashed his face a few times with cool water then combed his hair back, not bothering to put gel in it (like usually did) since he was just going for a run. He checked the clock which read 5:43am. The German was surprised. _'I can't believe I took less than five minutes to get ready! It definitely felt way longer than that.' _He shrugged it off and then grabbed his room key after whispering "I'll be back, Kiku." Just in case he was awake. Ludwig made his way to the courtyard after locking up.

It was easy to tell that the sun was about to come up and wake all the students for another day of classes. Ludwig was pretty pleased about this. He always found sun rises and sun sets extremely beautiful and likes taking time out of his semi-busy schedule to watch them. Between his classes and working as a "heavy lifter" at the local grocery store, he only had a few hours for himself, and he really valued them. He would use them to go to the gym or read a book. That was pretty much his whole life at the moment. Solitude. Kiku was a good enough dose of relationship he needed. Ludwig looked around for signs of any other students. He saw a few other boys jogging like he was about to do. After a few static stretched, the German was off. This definitely would wake him up and keep him up for day ahead of him. Nothing special was happening, but Ludwig really valued every day and liked to spend them each very carefully.

After a good ten minutes of jogging, something, or better yet, someone, caught Ludwig's attention. It was a very small man who looked extremely out of it. He was sitting on a bench across the courtyard. Ludwig wouldn't have noticed if the man was just sitting there, but he wasn't. He looked to be asleep, and all he was wearing was boxers with an Italian flag on it. The German quickly assumed that this man was a freshman considering the situation he seemed to be in. It wasn't even six o'clock in the morning, and there he was, just in his boxers, asleep, like it was no big deal. Of course Ludwig was concerned, who wouldn't be, but he just didn't care enough to do anything about it, and he didn't want to interfere with any pranks or anything of the sort. All this thinking and distractions made Ludwig unaware of his surroundings and he was not prepared for running into something, or, well, someone. "Ah!" A small voice exclaimed as Ludwig fell into its source: a pair of boys who were facing the opposite direction of where the sleeping half-naked man was sitting. The boy Ludwig ran into directly fell into the other boys arms which caused all three of them to tumble to the ground.

"Scheisse!" Ludwig quickly stood and recovered from his fall then took a look at the two boys on the ground. He knew both of them. Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez something-or-another. He knew Lovino because he was also a sophomore, though they weren't really fond of each other. And Ludwig only knew Antonio (who was a junior) because he was Lovino's boyfriend. A lot of people at this university were gay and no one had a problem with that, but everyone was extremely aware of Antonio and Lovino. Everyone thought their relationship was the cutest thing in the world, but the German didn't understand why. They both seemed very different from one another, he couldn't imagine how a relationship like that would work. "I'm really sorry about th-" He was cut off from Lovino's voice. "Watch where you're going, Ludwig! You're so clumsy!" Antonio sighed as pushed his boyfriend up off of him, stood, then helped Lovino from the ground. "It's fine, Lovino. He wasn't paying attention, and we weren't paying attention, it couldn't have been helped." Antonio brushed some dirt and leaves from the other boy's clothes as he glared at the German. Ludwig felt so embarrassed but also annoyed. It was no secret he didn't like Lovino and Lovino didn't like Ludwig, but we wasn't going to be immature or short tempered about it. "Again, I'm sorry about that." The younger man stuck his nose in the air and Antonio smiled apologetically for the both of them. "No really, it's fine."

Ludwig sighed in relief and determined it would be alright if he just went back to his room. Kiku should be awake by now. "Alright. Well, I'm going to go-" Lovino cut him off again. "Before you go, I'm trying to find my brother. He's in his boxers. People said they saw him out here." Ludwig nodded. "Yeah, he was sitting over there." He pointed to where we saw the boy and it looked like he was waking up. "Oh, thank you, Ludwig." Antonio said and looked towards the direction . The boy on the bench shifted then opened his eyes and looked at the group with a blank expression. _'Oh, it looks like he's waking up.'_ The boy opened his eyes all the way, stood up, and began running towards the group with his arms stretched out. "Lovinoooo~! I'm so glad to see you!" The German was surprised that he was so awake and gained so much energy within two seconds. Actually, he found it quite impressive, he himself can never be like that. The boy ran up to Lovino and hugged him like he was trying to kill him. Ludwig took a step back and could see how the two were related. They looked extremely similar and they both had one extremely long curl growing from their head, even though they were in a different spot. "Feliciano, get off of me...!" With some struggle, Lovino got the boy whose name was supposedly Feliciano off of him. But that didn't kill the boy's smile. Antonio gestured at Ludwig. "Feliciano, thank Ludwig here for finding you." Feliciano turned to the German and stared blankly at him. _'What is with his guy..? Open your eyes all the way...' _There was a long awkward pause of complete silent besides wind and some birds squawking the in the distance. "He's scary!" _'WHAT THE HELL?'_ Ludwig tried to keep an indifferent face but was so confused and annoyed; he couldn't help but twitch a bit. With that, the three of them turned and started to the dorms. Not wanting to follow to close behind them, the German waited a while before returning to his room. "...What the fuck just happened?"

-endchpt1-


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Pace

Chapter Two: A Change of Pace

Ludwig took a few big gulps from a water bottle once he returned to his dorm. It was almost 6:30am and he could hear Kiku shift in his bed, waking up. Even though the German only spent about ten minutes actually running, he just got in due to waiting for the group of extremely annoying students to make their way inside the dorm building. 'What was that guy's problem? I was trying to help and he just called me scary!' Ludwig slammed his water bottle on a table, getting some splashes everywhere.

"Ludwig...?" He quickly regretted being so loud as he remembered he wasn't alone in the room. "Are you alright?" Kiku sat up all the way, looking at

Ludwig as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Do you want me to turn on the lights?" Kiku nodded as he began to stretch. The German flipped on the light switch and walked towards his closet to get his school uniform. He loved looking at his uniform because it was a nice maroon color. Last year it was an ugly dull yellow. That was another reason Ludwig was excited to be a sophomore: he got to wear a nicely-coloured uniform, unlike the freshmen. Juniors like Antonio had to wear a navy blue uniform while seniors didn't have to wear a uniform, minus a white tie the whole student body had to wear. Ludwig was unsure of the reason each class was different, but he was excited that he didn't have to wear that stupidly coloured uniform anymore.

"Did you go running this morning?" Ludwig heard Kiku ask him this. He nodded before verbalizing his response.

"I did. Und this whole mess happened." He let out a small sigh, not wanting to think about how Lovino's brother told him he was scary.

"Oh?" The curiosity in the Japanese man's voice pushed Ludwig to tell him what happened.

"Well, there was this boy und he was in his underpants, JUST his underpants. So I got distracted of course, so I ran into Lovino and Antonio, LITERALLY, and-"

Kiku cut him off. "You were distracted OF COURSE? It is like you are saying you are easily distracted by half-naked boys, Ludwig."

This comment made him angrier than before. "Kiku, that is not what I meant. Even if I was gay, he is definitely not my type."

"So you have a type now..?"

"Gahh! Forget it! So this homo turned out to be Lovino's brother, und it was all just annoying!" Ludwig knew he was being extremely harsh but he didn't care because he was still extremely annoyed and Kiku picked up on this.

"Why are you so bothered by this? It seems like something that shouldn't have made an impression on you." The German sighed and started to turn to his roommate

"Well, Lovino's brother-" Ludwig turned to see Kiku stepping out of his underwear, now completely naked.

"Was zum Teufel? Wieso bist du nackt?" They both turned around quickly, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I was changing! Why were you looking?"

"I didn't know you were going to be naked!"

They both took deep breaths to calm themselves down. Kiku quickly pulled on another pair of underwear then his pair of pants that matched Ludwig's. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to see your poké balls." "Why do you insist on calling them that?" Ludwig shrugged as he grabbed his tie. "I don't know. It just seems appropriate. Can I turn around now?" "Hai."

He turned to walk to the bathroom to do his hair. Kiku later followed him to also wash up his face and do his hair. "Continue." The German looked at him. "Huh?" Kiku kept focusing on his hair as he looked into his reflection, not bothering to look at his roommate. "Lovino's brother?" "Ah! Right." Ludwig went back to focusing on his reflection as Kiku did. "He called me scary and it just really bugged me. That's it.." He sighed as he attempted to get his hair as perfectly as he wanted it to be. "That's it?" Ludwig nodded.

"Okay, let me get this right. You go for a run, you see a half-naked man, you trip over the half-naked man's brother, then the half-naked man tells you that you are scary, and you were very angered by this. But never were you bothered by the fact you were so concerned about this half-naked man OR the fact that he is half-naked."

"Of course I was bothered by his half-nakedness!"

"Bothered or attracted to?"

"Scheisse, Kiku! I am not gay! I wasn't attracted to him at all!"

"Then why were you so concerned?" Instead of looking at Ludwig through the mirror like he had been doing, he turned to his friend's puzzled face instead. "If it were me in that situation, I wouldn't have gotten involved at all. OR show concern for this so-called homo."

The German sighed. "He just looked so… helpless. And he didn't see bothered about it. I can't stand weak people like that. People who just get taken advantage of and don't notice or don't care. And he seemed like the type to not notice…" Ludwig felt really bad for Lovino's brother now that he thought about it.

Then he heard a small chuckle from Kiku. "You got all that from this morning?" He rolled his eyes. "I get strong impressions from people. And he was easy to read."

Ludwig took a look at the final product of his hair and was satisfied. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 6:58am. "We have an hour until class." The German walked into the room and pulled on his uniform coat after sliding on his tie. "Are we going to go get breakfast again?" He asked Kiku as he fiddled with his tie to get it just right. "Hai, I think so. Just the café downstairs, right?" Ludwig nodded. "Ja." The roommates each did their final touches and headed out towards the café.

Once the pair got there, they masked for a table for them both, and right when they sat down, they knew they were going to get harassed. 'This is just perfect.' Ludwig sighed as he realized who was sitting at the table next to them, snickering at him and Kiku.

"Heeeyy, Ludwiie~." One of the man coed in mockery. "On a date with your boyfriend?" Ludwig sighed before he responded, not wanting to encourage him.

"No, Arthur, I'm just trying to eat breakfast with my friend."

"Yeah, your BOYfriend!" Alfred Jones - a freshman who had no right to speak to him like that - said.

The two boys were also sitting with juniors named Francis and Wang Yao, and, I guess a senior? As long as Ludwig could remember, Ivan Braginski never wore a uniform, only a tie, like a senior should. But no one really knew too much about him. He seemed pretty scary. Or, godless is a better word. But Germany wasn't too afraid of Ivan as others were, though he still found him godless.

"Can't you just leave us alone for once?" Ludwig sighed as he started to get annoyed just by their presence. Ludwig knew Arthur the best because he was also a sophomore and for this reason, he had some classes with him.

"Only because you asked so nicely." The British student wiped his mouth before standing up with the rest of his table who seemed to be planning to leave anyway.

Once they left, a waitress whom Ludwig recognized came to their table, scowling. "Elizaveta. Hallo." His half smile didn't last long. "I hope you're paying for your friends, Ludwig." "Huh?" "They gave me this when I gave them the bill!" The furious Hungarian girl threw a piece of crumpled up paper at him. The German man slowly opened it, beginning to feel extremely furious.

'Heyyy, Ludwig! Thanks for paying for our breakfast!333 ~Love, Arthur'

"That little fucker!" He crumpled up the note and threw it on his plate as his eye brow began to twitch. "Here's their check." Elizabeth looked as annoyed as Ludwig when she slammed the receipt down on the table and turned to leave.

"I can't believe they're doing this to me again! They're always borrowing money from me!" He sighed as he pulled out his wallet.

"Why do you even pay for it since they're not really your friends?"

Ludwig shrugged as he browsed through his many credit cards. "It's not like I don't have money, and I'd rather give them money then deal with their crap."

"But you still deal with their crap…" Kiku looked at him, not understanding his methods.

"Yeah, but they'll realize how much they owe me sooner or later." He picked out his Chase card to pay for Arthur's and the other's breakfast.

After eating and paying for his own meal, Ludwig decided he might as well head to class, even though it was only 7:34am. "Alright, Kiku, I'll see you at lunch?"

Kiku's face light up. "Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot to tell you. I am going to lunch with Heracles. I'm sorry I forget to mention it to you yesterday."

Ludwig looked at his roommate with questioning eyes. "Hm, you've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

Kiku copied his facial expression. "You're not jealous, are you? Are you in love with me, Ludwig?" The Japanese man bluntly said before grabbing his things and making his way to the front the door of the café, ignoring his friend's scowl.

Ludwig didn't even want to try anymore. "I swear, one of these days…" He followed him out after letting out a small, annoyed sigh and gave Kiku a wave before they made their separate ways.

Ludwig made his way towards his Vegetology class. He was the only student in that class, it was very unpopular and not too many people even knew about it. For some reason, though, he found vegetables extremely interesting, especially potatoes. He couldn't get enough of those things. The German checked his watch. 'Hm. Only 7:37am. I'm sure my professor will be there.'

It took just about two more minutes to get to his class by the gardens. He was surprised when he saw his professor carrying a box, walking to his car. He noticed Ludwig and made a small smile. "Hey, there, Ludwig." He said as he placed the box into his car.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig said with panic, guessing what was happening. His professor could hear the rush in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ludwig. It's for the best. And it was inevitable." He sighed as he shut his trunk and looked at his only student. "I've been fired. Not enough kids were interested in Vegetology. But I DID get a job to teach the same class in a university in Germany! So, my teaching career is not yet over."

Ludwig's face fell as he heard his professors' story. This was pretty soul crushing for the sophomore since this was his favorite class. And since he was the only student, he got pretty close to his teacher. "I guess that's good for you, then…" He watched his professor as he went through his pockets.

"I got you a good-bye present, young padawan learner." This is one of the reasons he liked his professor so much; he always could lighten any mood. He really enjoyed the company of anyone who could bring a smile to his face, even in the darkest of times. His teacher pulled out a keychain with a potato on is.

"I could tell potatoes were your favorite, so when I went to Germany for my job interview and saw this, I had to get it for you." He smiled as he reached it out towards his student. Ludwig grabbed it and looked at it.

"Thank you." He smiled and put his new possession in his pocket.

"Well, I must be going now. As for you, Ludwig, you are now transferred into a culinary class. I was going to put you in agriculture, but they only have afternoon classes, and it would've messed up your whole schedule." Ludwig's ex-professor took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him. "Take this to your new teacher and tell them you were in Vegetology. Then the rest is up to you!" The two men shook hands and before Ludwig had time to verbalize how much he meant to him, his professor was gone.

"You have to be joking…." Ludwig knew his bad luck was going to last all day. It was only 7:45 in the morning and already he had a head-on collision with a boy he was not fond of, was called scary by a half-naked freshman, been called gay twice, had to pay for breakfast for kids he didn't even like at all, and now his favorite teacher just left.

Classes were just about to start when Ludwig arrived to his new setting. He began to scan the room filled with students for a teacher right when one popped up in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Burdge. Who are you?" Ludwig dug into his pockets to dig out the piece of paper his last professor gave to him and handed it to Mrs. Burdge. The small, hyper woman scanned the note and neatly folded it before putting it in her shirt pocket.

"I see! So, Mr…. The note only said Ludwig. May I ask for your last name?" The German nodded.

"Oh, yeah. It's-"

"MISSESSS BURRRDDGGEE!" Ludwig cringed when he remembered the person that high pitched voice belonged to. "Yes, what do you need, Feliciano?"

The German still didn't want to believe the truth, so he turned to see the half-naked boy from this morning. The boy remembered the tall blonde, but to Ludwig's surprise, a big grin grew on the boy's face. "Oh, hey! The scary guy from this morning!" Ludwig scowled at him for being called scary once more.

"Oh, you two know each other?" The little Italian boy nodded excitedly. "Then you both can be partners for the rest of the semester!" She turned to smile at her new student. "No one else wanted to be partners with him because he exceeded their culinary skills! They're all jealous!" She laughed before running off. "Feliciano will tell you want to do!"

'Shouldn't she not say things like that? Since she's a teacher…? Oh well! That is not the problem at hand!' He turned to his new "partner" who was staring back at him with a big smile.

"You're my partner! Yayy~!" He grabbed Ludwig's arm and dragged them to their station. And hurridly began to wash his hands.

'I don't understand! He called me scary then is happy to see me? I can't figure this guy out!'

-endchpt2-


	3. The Only Thing 4th of July Special

**It's the 4th of July today, so I thought I would celebrate a bit since I haven't finished chapter three yet. Heh.. Sorry 'bout that. It'll be up tomorrow or the next day! But... Yeah. Happy 4th of July! ~FruitRollDown**

The Only Thing

This was the only thing Lovino and Antonio loved about America. Sure there were things they liked, like all the movies and fast food, but hey missed their home countries. It was worth it, though, to come live in America to go to college. Of course it was worth it, they did in fact meet each other here, and they were so great full for it.

But the only thing they loved, absolutely loved, was the fireworks. It was the fourth of July and the park was open with free parking and crazy festivities that consisted of funnel cakes, freshly squeezed lemonade, caramel apples, fields of red white and blue and so much more. The two young men found this all extremely amazing and fell in love with it as soon as they heard about it.

Sure Romano was hesitant about it in the beginning, but being alone on such a beautiful evening was so unbearable. He would've gone with his other friends if he had any, which he didn't, and Antonio was just so persistent. I mean, who wouldn't be if they knew how rich he was.

Being the grand child of the extremely famous archeologist who uncovered many details about the lost Roman Empire had its perks and disadvantages. It made him very cultured and knowledgeable, but all of his so-called "friends" we're just gold diggers. Why would Antonio be any different?

The freshman was very disappointed in himself once he gave into the Sophomores request of going to the city park for the Independence Day festivities.

Since it was summer vacation, neither Lovino nor Antonio had any classes so the Spaniard would also pressure the Italian to spend time with him. For some reason, Lovino had a hard time refusing him.

When Lovino first started off as a freshmen in his new university, he was extremely hateful towards people because all of his relationships, friendships and more, turned out so terribly. He grew a sour personality which lead him to a life style without relationships period. But when his second semester of freshmen year started, he was very confused when a boy named Antonio came into his life.

The Spaniard was assigned to be the Italians mentor when it came to his art studies, which Lovino was no good at, so it was apparent that he needed a lot of help. Antonio gave him this help and many other things including friendship.

At first it was Lovino's goal to bring hell to Antonio, but the more kindness and caring the Spaniard showed his little mentee, the more comfortable the freshmen was.

It wasn't long before Lovino began getting depressed by thinking Antonio was just going to use him like everyone else he had gotten close to had. So with that in mind, he closed up his heart and promised to never let the sophomore in because he feared a broken heart of betrayal.

But that didn't mean he couldn't hang out with the guy, right?

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

Lovino nodded before remembering he was talking on the phone. "Sure, fine, whatever." He hung up the phone, heart pounding, and began to wait.

Once the two men made it to the park, the sun was starting to set. They first went to go get a funnel cake then some snow cones and ended up sitting in the open field right as the sun dipped beyond the horizon.

"It's so beautiful, the skyline, when it's all like this." the Spaniard said quietly as he started to take note of the stars coming into view.

Lovino, sitting only a few inches away nodded a bit before giving his attention to the grass. He always got so flustered when Antonio seemed to intrigued by anything.

"It's getting kinda chilly, huh?" Antonio looked towards his friend whose legs were pulled into his chest, head turned away from the other man and resting on his knees.

"I suppose so." Lovino heard the change of direction the voice was coming from, but made no effort to look up, not wanting Antonio to see his soft pink cheeks, even though it was getting pretty dark.

Antonio made a move to put his arm around the Italian for warmth, but in response, Lovino turned his head and glared at him, not wanting to yell at him (like he usually would when he tried anything like this) since they were in public.

Antonio knew well enough not to force anything on the boy and smiled to himself a bit. He loved the fact that Lovino was so defensive all the time. It was pretty cute. He peeled off his jacket and wrapped it around his friend and ruffled his hair. "You should learn how to appreciate a helping hand, Lovino."

Antonio's voice was barely audible, but Lovino didn't really need it to understand what he had just done. He had learn to not argue with his mentor when it cane to small acts of kindness he secretly loved. He could now begin to feel his face heat up and he buried his head in his knees again and stayed in that position until someone tapped his back.

He started to get angry at his mentor for disturbing him for a second time, then he realized the reason he was disturbed in the first place. The fireworks were starting.

Yup. Definitely the only thing in America he absolutely loved. Sure there were fireworks back home, but the ones here were so much bigger and different from the one before, and it was truly breath taking.

Antonio must have felt the same way since he seemed to be so... Intrigued and invested in them when Lovino snuck a glance at him. Again, Lovino adored him so much when his mentor got like this.

'Okay, maybe just this once. Just tonight, I'll trust him.' Lovino scooted closer to his mentor and leaned his head against Antonio's left shoulder and began to focus on the sky above them.

"So beautiful." Lovino felt the statement more then heard it as it was whispered into his ear by a Spanish voice. He shuddered and was quickly engulfed by two arms and pulled between two legs.

"What-" Lovino's panicked voice was silenced by one finger and was kept silent by the way Antonio's arms carcasses the smaller man.

"I know you can't trust me, Lovino, my little tomato, but in time you will. I promise I will never hurt you." Once again the Italian felt the words more then heard it. The promise was quickly followed by a small but loving kiss on the fresh men's neck.

The wide-eyed, pink-checked Lovino sat still, not knowing what to do, so he leaned back into Antonio's chest and just sat there with a chin rested on his shoulder, strong but gentle fingers stroking his nervous hands and watched the fireworks that complimented his situation so well.


	4. Chapter 3: Inconvenient Convenience

**(Hey friends. FruitRollDown here! Okay, so, I'm sorry it took so long to update. My school had a week long vacation and I used that time to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! I got distracted. But the other day, I thought of this amazing idea for this story which provided me some inspiration! So here is chapter three, chapter four should be out soon because I'm so pumped to write it. You all might have read other GerIta fanfics, and the most of the ones I have read, it usually has Germany's thoughts and feelings dominate the story or Italy is just extremely emotional. In my story, I'm trying to find a balance of mutuality between the two, so I'm going to be experimenting a little bit. So I'm apologizing in advance if something you read is a little awkward… Enjoy!)**

Chapter 3: Inconvenient Convenience

"Draw a circle, it's the Earth, draw a circle, it's the Earth, draw a circle, it's the Earth, I am-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET FOR ONE MINUTE?" Ludwig was at the end of his patience and felt he had to raise his voice to cover up, and hopefully stop, the squeaky voice in his head.

"I'm sorry, scary guy! It's such a nice song and I wanted to share it with you!"

"Well, I'm trying my hardest to concentrate on making this cake a good one..!" The German slowly started to frost a cake, trying to mimic the way his partner frosted his cake. "And can you stop calling me scary guy? I find it extremely rude." He trailed off as he tried to turn his focus to the tube of icing he was shakily handling.

"Oh, sure! But first you have to tell me your name! Because I don't know it!" Feliciano smiled as he leaned on the counter next to Ludwig and studied his frosting technique.

"It's Ludwig. I don't understand how you can't know that since we've been partners for almost three weeks now." He sighed as he realized he was not at all satisfied with his cake and put down his tube and looked at the freshman who was just looking at him blankly.

"It's already been three weeks? It only feels like a day!"

It has been 2 weeks and 4 days, to be exact. Ludwig was certain he told Feliciano his name before, but it was always at times the freshmen was extremely distracted with dozing off, cooking, or lost in his own thoughts. The German was so bothered by this and if he had to tell his own partner his name one more time, he was going to lose it.

"Uhm, Ludwig?" The small voice made the German shiver for some reason. It was weird hearing his name coming from this annoying little man.

"Was, Feliciano?" He lifted his head to look up at the Italian who was worriedly looking at his partner.

"Uhm. Your frosting looks pretty messy... I can touch it up in you want me to! And I'll show you what to do to make it better!" He smiled he moved the cake so it would be in front of him and gave his partner another smile before taking a butcher knife in his hand.

"What are you doing with that?" Ludwig eyes widened, not trusting Feliciano with a knife even though he's witnessed him used one flawlessly on many occasions.

"It helps when scraping off icing! It makes it more... Uhm... Persize?"

"Precise?" Ludwig held back a smile at his partner's expense and took a step closer to the boy wielding the knife, deciding to trust his expertise. "Continue, then."

Feliciano nodded happily and began touching up Ludwig's cake.

'I don't understand how he can know what he's doing when his eyes aren't open all the way... None the less, he seems to know what to do.' Ludwig watched over the freshman's shoulder, mentally taking notes on how to fix a mistake when it comes to icing. This was pretty helpful! The way the small Italian man was controlling the knife, how every move he made was so smooth, the fact that his eyes weren't all the way open, it was pretty impressive, yet somewhat annoying. He couldn't help but be bothered by the way Feliciano was so talented with this and so clumsy at the same time. I mean, come on! Look at this mess!

Ludwig sighed as he decided to grab a rag and start to clean up. He was beginning to think all he was good at in this class was cleaning. Every class period, no matter what they were cooking, it would always end up like this: Feliciano cooking Ludwig's dish, and Ludwig cleaning up after the both of them. It was even like that in the beginning, when he could hardly bare to listen to that terrible squeaking voice...

"Alllrighty! I am done!" The Italian smiled at his finished product then at his partner who was in a cleaning frenzy. "Take a look, scary gu-" He cut himself off to remember the name the sophomore told him. "err, Ludwig! Look at your cake!" He finished with an extra-large grin in his face

Ludwig looked up to see his cake and was impressed. It went from shit to pretty okay! "Thanks, Feliciano, I appreciate it." The German said softly before turning to give his partner an approving nod.

"I am so glad you like it!" The Italian jumped into Ludwig's arms, still holding the knife.

"Ah! Watch where you swing that thing, Felciano, or you'll hurt yourse-"

"Owww ow ow ow ow owww!" Feliciano dropped the knife on the counter as he hung over Ludwig's shoulders, squeezing his left index finger.

"What happened?" Panic could be heard in his voice if anyone was listening, which no one was. Everyone in their class, including their teacher learned to ignore them constantly since Feliciano was always loud and his partner was always yelling.

The German unhooked the small Italian man from his shoulders buy ducking out of to see what was wrong. "Let me see your finger." He said cooly to Feliciano who was crying is shaking his head.

"N-no no no! If I let go, I'm going to bleed to death!" He was almost screaming by now, catching a few eyes from the class.

"What? No you won't! Just... Let me help you." Ludwig moved to tower over his partner as he grabbed his hands and started to smoothly peel them from each other. "It's fine, there's not even too much blood." Ludwig quietly comforted his partner as he focused all of his attention to the almost-microscopic cut. 'Really, it's just a scratch. What a child!'

Feliciano couldn't prevent his checks turning a soft shade of pink under his tears. It was quite embarrassing having a grown man look at a scratch that was, apparently, "no big deal." But Ludwig was also very close to him and was basically whispering into the younger's ear, making his heart pound for some reason. But it wasn't fear that was making him nervous. He could tell by the look in the sophomore's intense eyes that he couldn't harm him. For some reason, Feliciano thought Ludwig wasn't capable of that, though it would seem he would be, due to his size and his face that was usually extremely terrifying.

But he wasn't afraid of him. Well, not truly. When Feliciano first saw the sophomore, he looked very confused and distressed, so his first impressions of his partner lead the Italian to believe that Ludwig was just an over-thinker who cared too much about how things worked.

Of course Feliciano didn't gather this much on their first encounter, he's not the brightest, but he did discover this as he worked with him during their culinary class. And he decided that his feelings towards the man were quite simple. Either he was scared of Ludwig yelling at him, happy to see him in a good mood, or admiring the fact that he is so controlled as a whole. He really was a wonderful leader, but Feliciano didn't quite put the pieces together and realize that he actually saw Ludwig as a role model.

So bottom line is that Feliciano could trust his new partner, he could tell that the German doesn't hurt people on a whim, even though he does lose his temper sometimes. And since Ludwig was tending to his cut, he felt even better about him. 'He is such a kind person, even though he is a scary guy most of the times…' The young Italian man looked up at his partner who was looking intensely at his slim finger held by one of a more muscular hand that belonged to the German while the other was using a damp paper towel to gently remove some of the blood.

"I'm going to put this on you, okay? Just for security's sake of nothing spreading." Ludwig held up a wrapper and nodded at the freshman in reassurance. Feliciano gulped as he looked at the wrapper, a little bit nervous. "Alright.. I don't want anything to spread, that would be terrible..!"

"Okay, well then I'm going to put it on you now."

"Just be gentl… I don't want to hurt later.."

"You're going to hurt because your body isn't used to it, but it will be fine. It'll feel good after a while, I promise, Feliciano."

"I love it when you call my name..."

"W-what? You are so weird…"

Ludwig slipped the band-aid around the slim, injured finger, and then took a step to look at his work. 'It's a good thing I carry those around. I never want to be unprepared for these kind of situations…' He thought silently to himself before realizing that Feliciano was smiling at him with an extremely wide smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Ludwig~! You are my best friend in the whole entire world!" Again, the younger man leaped up and hugged Ludwig, though it was more successful this time and no one got hurt. "You're always so nice to me, and you help me, though you can be a dick sometimes, you're just an all-around fantastico person and you're so cool and you always know what you're doing-"

Ludwig couldn't help but smile a bit as his partner hugged him. It was nice to get a little appreciation now and then! The older student just stood there for a while, but after a few mouthfuls of compliments, he reached around with one arm to place his hand on Feliciano's back as he looked at the head buried in his chest. He couldn't help the small smile growing on his face. Sure, the Italian tried to hug him before, but this time it was more personal since it was a thank-you. It would be rude to refuse.

Feliciano was surprised when he felt a warm hand on his back. Ludwig never hugged him back! This was fantastic! This made him stand on his toes so he could squeeze tighter around his partner's neck as he continued to spill compliments from his mouth. "And you're so gentle when you have to be, and you are very good at cleaning, even though you suck at cooking, and you're so tall and your hair is nice and you're just very handsome, and even though you're a guy, I find you very attractive!"

"Alright, that's enough." Ludwig sighed as he pulled away from the clingy Italian, noticing a few more eyes from the class on them. He figured they were being a little more distracting than usual today, but it doesn't matter, they were already done with their work for today, thanks to Feliciano. Everyone else was still busy with their own projects, so not too many people were giving the two weird looks.

Still smiling, Feliciano kept his wide, idiotic smile on. Ludwig looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost eleven…" Ludwig spoke to himself as he pondered what he was going to do for lunch. It's surprising how culinary class could make one so hungry. He would usually go spend this time with Kiku, but lately, he has been spending time with Heracles. Ludwig tried to join them once, but it was obvious due to the excess amount of awkward silences that they just wanted to be alone, and Ludwig didn't want to interfere with that. So he usually sat alone at some café or restaurant and read the paper as he filled his stomach. He occasionally went to work out, but he didn't like doing that because that meant he wouldn't have too much time to eat.

Feliciano, on the other hand, always spent his lunches with his brother and Antonio. They were pretty fun to be around since Antonio made Lovino blush and get embarrass a lot. It was fun to make fun of him. But sometimes, the two would want to do things on their own, so he was stuck in the dorm that he shared with the two boys, making pasta for himself. It wasn't bad, but he was pretty alone. He was never alone back home, but since he wasn't able to have cats here, he was alone more than half of the time! It was devastating, but he got used to it. Now he was trying to remember if Lovino and Antonio were going to do something alone. The small man sighed as he remembered that they were going to do something today.

Ludwig heard this sigh and looked at his partner. "Feliciano? You're all quiet now. What's wrong?" Sometimes, the sophomore was scared to ask these question since they could lead to triggering some waterworks, but he felt Feliciano was done crying for today.

The younger student looked to his partner. "Oh, well, you see, my brother and his boyfriend are having lunch today by themselves, which means I'm not invited! And it's always so lonely when I cook only for myself. Back home, I always had my cats to keep me company! Now I don't, since I don't have any friends."

Ludwig nodded understandigly. "Ja, I know how that feels, I go through the same thing. I don't have friends, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it!" Feliciano said that a little to happily, Ludwig thought.

"Ja, well, you just get used to it after a while."

The Italian felt a little bad for his partner. Then he thought of something. "Ooh ooh oh ohh! I know! You can come to my dorm and I could cook pasta for you! That way, we won't be lonely!" He smiled so widely, Ludwig didn't know it was possible. He looked so dimwitted all the time, the German wasstarting to not mind it as much anymore.

He thought about this offer before nodding in agreement. "Sure, that seems alright." He would have said no if wasn't for what had happened today. He felt more connected to his partner. It was probably because he had to take care of him in a bigger way then cleaning up his messes. And he was also trying to make new friends, so why not?

"GREAT!" Feliciano smiled just as Mrs. Burdge dismissed the class. "Paaaaassssstttaaaaaaa!" Ludwig's hand was pulled in the direction of the door as they headed towards the freshman's dorm.

-endchpt3-

**(Hahaha. So, I'm trying to make this fic as funny as possible while keeping the story line going. So making things like band-aids sound more sexual really entertains me! Thanks for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 4: New Friendships and More

**(Hey! It's FruitRollDown! In this chapter, there's a big time skip midway. I really want this to be as realistic as it can be, but I want to get the boring, obvious stuff out of the way! So I don't think there are going to be any more time skips any time soon! Just a heads up~ Enjoy!)**

Chapter 4: New Friendships and More

"Feliciano, please slow down..!" The sophomore was in shape, sure, but the little freshmen was running like there was no tomorrow and people were beginning to stare… Again. 'Seriously, this guy attracts so much attention..' The two were running towards Feliciano's dorm for lunch. The Italian offered to make pasta for the both of them. Kiku was with Heracles, so there was no reason to say no!

'Speaking of Kiku and Heracles…' In a small amount of time, Ludwig noticed that one of the people staring at the two running was Kiku. And Heracles was there right beside the Japanese man, staring with him. Was is just Ludwig's imagination, or were the two holding hands? Kiku saw that he caught Ludwig's eye, so he gave him a "what-the-hell-are-you-doing-who-is-that-guy?" kind of look. All Ludwig did was motion at the boy pulling him. 'Oh.. That's probably that freshman in Ludwig's culinary class that he can't stop talking about… I guess they're friends.'

Kiku watched as the two boys ran towards the dorms, feeling a little bad for Ludwig, knowing he wasn't the type to enjoy this kind of attention. He turned to Heracles (who was NOT holding his hand, by the way, just simply brushing fingers, that's all..) and looked up to meet his gaze. "That was Ludwig." Heracles nodded and smiled at his friend. "Yes, I know." The two just slightly smiled at each other for a bit, probably looking ridiculous to anyone who glanced their way.

It wasn't too long Feliciano had his partner running with him towards the dorm, but Ludwig was pretty thankful once they reached the inside of the Italian's room, away from all the weird looks that he and the boy pulling him got. The freshman closed the door behind Ludwig and spun around on his heel to face the other man.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Luddy?" His voice was loud and obnoxious, but sincere. The German just nodded and looked around for somewhere to sit. He just settled onto one of the two beds with a heavy sigh.

"You sure are something, Feliciano..." Ludwig looked around and examined the room, it was very messy. He wasn't surprised. "Your dorm is very messy..."

"Oh, it's not my dorm!" The freshman smiled widely.

"Wait, what? Then how did you get the door unlocked? How's dorm is this?" Ludwig stood up in panic and fear of surprising some innocent student.

The Italian just laughed and sat on the bed across his partner and looked up at him, who was giving him a confused look. "This is Lovino's and Antonio's dorm. I just sleep in here with them!"

Ludwig gave him a weird look before sitting back down hesitantly. "So, you live here.. But there are only two beds...?"

The smaller man nodded. "Yuuuup! I sleep with Lovino! Or if Lovino and Antonio want to make sweet, passionate UMF with each other, then I get to sleep alone!"

"Alright, I didn't need to know that. Why not get your own dorm?"

"I don't have anyone to share one with! And I hate being alone! And no one was left for the assigned rooms. So my bro couldn't say no!"

For some reason, he held a smile. 'This guy is as lonely as me.. And it doesn't seem like he cares, either.. But maybe I'm wrong?' Ludwig kept his eyes trained on his partner as he nodded. "That's unfortunate..."

"Eh, not really! Except when Lovino and Antonio get really loud. Sometimes I can't even fall asleep! It's like, not even funny. But it kinda is!" Feliciano grinned widely, giggling a bit.

"I see..." 'Why is he so okay with this? It just makes no sense...' Ludwig sighed before watching Feliciano stand up and walk towards the small kitchen area. He began humming the song he was singing in class as he got out supplies and started to prepare their lunch.

The German looked around at the mess and decided he didn't want to be in a place with all this clutter. Ludwig unbuttoned his jacket before taking it off as he stood, hung it on a bedpost, and decided to start with putting all the trash in the trashcan.

Feliciano cooked as Ludwig began to tidy up the dorm, seriously, he had a problem. There were a few words exchanged but all together; the both were in their own thoughts. The silence finally broke once Feliciano was finally done cooking. By this time, Ludwig had folded all the clothes, the dishes were in washer, and he was now cleaning up the mess his partner had just made.

"Woah, Ludwig, look at all this cleanliness! It's so… Clean! You're very good at cleaning! You always clean in class and stuff!" Feliciano smiled at Ludwig who was putting a new bag in the trash can. "And the pasta I made today is very tasty, I promise!"Ludwig looked over to his partner and gave him a considerable smile. "Thank you for making lunch, Feliciano, I really appreciate it." The German walked over to the sink and began washing his hands and motioned for the freshman to do the same.

Feliciano stood next to the German as he began washing his hands. He couldn't help notice that his partner was way taller than him as his shoulder met the middle of Ludwig's upper arm. He recalled how he had to look up at him when he was giving his finger treatment. 'I really am quite short, huh?' The Italian shrugged off his down feeling as he took a towel between his hands before reaching it out to Ludwig. Ludwig nodded his head in a thank you.

The German made his way to the table as Feliciano served the both of them, then joined his partner. The two made small chat about the Italian's cooking methods and the German's cleaning obsession. Ludwig decided he liked the pasta, but it lacked something. Wurst, maybe? Then again, he thought anything without wurst, lacked wurst. Sometimes, if he was in a mood, he would even think wurst lacked wurst. There was seriously something wrong with him. "Lovino and Antonio sure will be surprised once they see the clean dorm! We're all pretty messy people, but don't tell them I told you that." Feliciano laughed as Ludwig showed a small smile.

"Don't worry, I won't."

After the two were done with their lunch, they cleaned up after themselves. That meant Ludwig put all the dishes away cleanly and Feliciano swept the same spot on the floor as the sophomore did that. Ludwig thanked Feliciano for the lunch once again and the two agreed that whenever they're in a situation where they both don't have plans for lunch, they would eat together again.

That day, after all the classes let out, Feliciano would explain to his roommates how he and Ludwig shared lunch together. Antonio was happy for his friend that he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Lovino, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of "that scary, disgusting German" in his dorm room and told Feliciano not to hang out with him. The Spanish junior thought that his boyfriend was being a little harsh, but he also knew that Lovino wouldn't budge with this order, so he just suggested that the Ludwig and Feliciano could go somewhere else for lunch. Feliciano had no problem with this.

Kiku was still surprised that Ludwig had other people to spend time with, but wasn't rude about it, which shocked Ludwig. "Ja, he kind of just invited me to go eat pasta, and since you were with Heracles, I didn't really have a reason to say no.."

"But still, you always said how obnoxious he was, so I was just surprised when I learned who was dragging you around." Kiku eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Well, he cut his finger, and I felt bad, and he was just being nice-"

"Sounds like you got a crush, Luddy."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT, KIKU?" Ludwig sighed, not wanting to go through this all over again. He simply laid down in his bed after giving Kiku a nice, long glare as he made his way to his own bed, across from Ludwig's.

"You know how have I been hanging out with Heracles lately?" Ludwig heard the insecurity in his best friend's voice and he sat up to nod at him, letting him know he would be serious about whatever he had to say. Sure, the two would go back and forth with rude comments, but that was just their friendship. If there was anything they needed to get off their chest, they knew they could rely on each other.

"I think I might really like him, Ludwig. I've known I liked boys in that kind of way for a while now, so it's not that I don't feel uncomfortable about it... I just… Never liked someone this much." Kiku brought his knees to his chest before hugging them, shifting his eyes to the floor. A soft pink crossed his face before he continued. "I've only been with one other boy, and that only ended because I was going to college and he was in the grade bellow me.. I'm pretty sure Heracles likes me also, but I'm so afraid of doing something wrong…"

Ludwig looked to the corner of his eyes as he thought. 'I've always known Kiku had a thing for males, but I never knew he was in a relationship before. But, that's not the point…' Kiku's best friend looked back at him and gave him a warm smile. It was rare, but Kiku always valued Ludwig's smiles whenever he received them. He wondered why Ludwig had such few friends; he was such a gentle character.

"If Heracles really cared for you, I think he would understand if you did mess up in any way, if that was be even possible. Kiku, sometimes I wonder if you even know yourself at all." Kiku could hear the smile in his friend's voice. "You're very smart and you know how to handle other people's emotions quite well. You just need to practice expressing your own so people won't be so confused or misleaded all of the time." Ludwig stood up to ruffle the Japanese man's hair before plopping back into his bed.

"I'm going to sleep now. Feliciano wares me out.." Kiku acknowledged his friends good-night and laid down himself. He was really grateful for him. The two got comfortable and soon enough, they were gone. The first time in a while, Ludwig was able to sleep comfortably throughout the night.

…

Feliciano looked at himself in the mirror as he began to recall the past two months. It really was crazy how time passed when you had to worry about school and college and lame stuff like that. But he was extremely happy that he made new friends. Well, new friends as in Ludwig and Kiku. The Italian and Japanese man were finally introduced when Ludwig hesitantly invited Feliciano over for dinner one evening since Antonio and Lovino were having a "special-occasion" night. So the three of them were becoming somewhat close, but Kiku spent most of his time with his boyfriend, Heracles, so it was mainly just the two culinary partners.

The freshmen opened his eyes completely to make sure there was nothing gross on him, and then went back to his normal, spacey look. He was in his bathroom as Ludwig waited for him at the kitchen table. Sure, his brother gave him strict instructions not to let the German in, but he couldn't really do that since Kiku and Heracles made plans to use Ludwig's dorm for lunch today. Feliciano continued to think about how close he and Ludwig had become in such a short time. They had their moments where he would catch Ludwig looking at him in a weird way, but then he would just give him an angry face for not paying attention to his dish. Or sometimes they would fall asleep in Ludwig's dorm after a long Friday, and Ludwig would wake up with the freshman sleeping soundly on his chest. At first, this got extremely annoying, and the sophomore would yell at the younger on multiple occasions, but then it was just so natural. Feliciano found Ludwig's chest to be extremely comfortable. Once, he even got Ludwig to kiss him on the cheeks! It was a great success for Italians all over the world. Sure he had to cry for him to give in, but it still counts!

Ludwig's partner finally came out of the bathroom and decided to lie on the carpeted floor instead of sitting on those terribly hard chairs. Ludwig had no choice but to join him on the floor, but only leaning against the bed. Today, the two got to eat their dishes they made in class, so they were both stuffed and were out of ideas when it came to what to do. They sat in silence for a while, thinking to themselves, but that didn't last too long.

"Luddy, we should watch a movie." He sat up lazily and looked at his friend before his eyes widened. "A SCARY MOVIE!" Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them to watch the freshmen rummage through some cabinet before pulling out a DVD case, sticking a disc into the player, shutting off all the lights and got back on the floor to crawl next to his partner. Ludwig reached over to give Feliciano the remote before crossing his arms.

"What are we even watching, Feliciano?" He said with a grunt.

"It's called 'The Strangers'. I saw previews for it, but I never had the guts to watch it. It looks soooo scary, Luddy!" Ludwig sighed at the constant use of his new nickname, but decided not to argue about it.

"What's it about?"

"It's about crazy people who go kill people and then there's blood and stuff!" Feliciano actually sounded pretty terrified, but he always over exaggerated his emotions. The Italian flipped on the TV and went to the right channel to start the movie. Ludwig had to admit the title menu was a bit shady, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Before he knew it, the movie was starting and the freshman was getting comfortable against Ludwig's arm, which was still crossed with the other.

The German couldn't see how this movie was scary. It was just a couple in a house. If anything it just seemed like a stupid drama that had bad light- Ludwig stopped midway in his thoughts as there was a knock on the door in the movie. Okay, he had to admit, that was pretty nerve wrecking.

The movie got progressively more and more terrifying, though the older man was just thinking about what he would do if he was in those situations. 'I don't see why they just don't go running down the street or somethi- holy shit! The fire detector is on the chair! Fuck! THE FIRE DITECTOR WAS DEFINITELY ON THE GROUND!' Feliciano flung himself into his partners' arms, and Ludwig had no choice but to bring his left arm around the other's shoulder.

"It's okay, Feliciano, the fire detector was there the whole time…" The German tried to sound annoyed, but it didn't really work since he was secretly flipping out in his head

"Yeah right, Ludwig, you saw it fall on the floor, too!" The Italian squeezed harder around his friend as he kept his eyes glued to the TV screen. Ludwig sighed as he placed his right hand on one of Feliciano's arm that was wrapped around him to give the freshman some comfort. "It's just a movie." He whispered, not wanting to interrupt the movie that was going on.

Feliciano would get scared to death and squeeze his friend tighter (if that was even possible…) and Ludwig would just freak out in his head as he ran his thumb over his partner's arm with his right hand and did the same to Feliciano's hip with his hand that was resting on it, trying to calm him down. The more scary the movie got, the more uncomfortable the Italian became since he had most of his upper body resting on Ludwig and his head trying to turn to the television screen. To release some tension, he shifted his head to look at the older man who was extremely involved with the movie. Feliciano held in a laugh before looking back at the television screen, getting back into his uncomfortable position. 'Ludwig is being all cuddly with me, sorta, so I don't want to get out of this position! But… I'M SO UNCOMFORTABLE!' Feliciano let out a sigh.

Ludwig looked down at his partner who looked really strained. "Um, Feliciano? Are you alright?" The blonde whispered, scared for anyone to hear them. He was starting to get pretty paranoid. The smaller man shook his head, not wanting to talk. "Oh… " 'Maybe I'm being too touchy?' Ludwig pulled both of his arms away from his partner, just to cause the Italian to look up at him with disappointedly. 'Ahhh, what am I doing wrong? I'm just trying to comfort him, but then he's not alright with it, so I stop, and now he's giving me those eyes! What the hell..!' Ludwig sighed before his view was blocked by his friend sitting in between his legs.

"Umm, what are you doing?" The sophomore tried to sound annoyed, but failed once again. Honestly, he didn't mind Feliciano being so close to him, since he's so used to the freshman forcing himself on him, but was it so hard to ask?

"I was so uncomfortable, so I wanted to move…" Feliciano knew he was taking a risk by doing this, but he wanted to be close to his friend so he could be protected!

"Then why didn't you just sit up..? I can't see the movie!" He was sounding more aggravated, but the Italian didn't want to be away from him, he just scooted towards his friend so his back and head could be supported by Ludwig's chest. Both students were blushing now, not saying anything. It was starting to get a little awkward.. Then there was the masked man STANDING OUT OF THE WINDOW! Feliciano squeaked and brought his hands to his face as if that would protect him from the fictional character on the screen. Ludwig's heart skipped a beat out of fear and his hand went to cover his mouth incase it threatened him with a scream, and then he remembered the freshmen was there. Not wanting to stay still, Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist, buried his head in his partner's shoulder, and brought his knees closer to him, not caring that he felt like a sissy. There was a moment when both of the men were frozen in terror, but then Ludwig peeked from his hiding spot to look at the screen. Everything seemed to be fine, then he remembered the position he was in.

Ludwig cleared his throat before speaking; getting Feliciano to remember the situation he was in, also. "Sorry…" He began to remove arms before two thin hands stopped him. He looked down at his friend with a confused expression that contrasted Feliciano's happy one. "Don't be sorry, Ludwig, you did nothing wrong!" His cheerful voice was a bit corrupted with fear, but he was still super persistent as he laid his head back down on Ludwig's shoulder, feeling more content now that the older man's arms were wrapped around him.

Both of the men were pretty distracted from the movie by this point, though people were getting shot and being tied to chairs, ect., but they couldn't focus. This was the closest they've even been, and it was pretty intimate.

'This is pretty weird… It's so out of my character to let Feliciano do this. But… I don't know. There's something about him that makes me want to protect him. Though he is a complete dumbass, he just makes me…. Happier? No, that can't be it….'

While Ludwig was thinking, Feliciano was also running a few thoughts through his mind. 'I'm so happy I get to be so close to him like this! I feel extremely safe, and warm, and blah! I wonder if this is how Lovino feels when he sits in Antonio's arms? But I don't like Ludwig like that, so that can't be it…'

The two students slowly turned their heads to look at each other, but then realized the other was doing the same, so they both quickly looked back at the television, blushing extremely hard.

'Why was he looking at me?' Both of them screamed in their heads before calming themselves down.

'Oh, forget it, it's not a big deal.' Ludwig decided to brush off the situation he was in. Brush off the fact that Feliciano was leaning against his chest making him feel warm, the fact that his hair smelt of pasta and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on but smelt pretty nice, the way his fingers were slowly dancing around the smaller man's waist, or even how Feliciano's slim index finger rubbed the same spot on Ludwig's arm repeatedly. Yeah, he would just forget all of that and pretend this was perfectly normal.

In no time, the movie was over and the two men were stretching after they hesitantly stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go to my dorm and get ready for my next classes. Thanks for cooking for us, Feliciano." Ludwig was putting on his shoes as he spoke.

"Oh, no problem at all! It was fun! I always have fun with you!" Feliciano bounced to where Ludwig was sitting down to give him a small kiss on the cheek like usual, but the very moment the Italian leaned down, Ludwig turned his head to look for where his friend's voice was coming from, and their lips awkwardly met.

Two sets of eyes widened before the two pulled away quickly. Feliciano gently touched his lips with both of his hands as Ludwig brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth and part of his nose. They franticly looked at each other to see if the other one meant it to be intentional. Feliciano was the first to look away as he felt his cheeks heat up. Ludwig looked away once he saw Feliciano turn his head. There was silence for a bit before the German stood up and tried to ignore what just happened.

"Errr, I'll see you tomorrow. Tschüss." With that, Ludwig left the dorm, hearing a faint "ciao" as he closed the door behind him. Feliciano kept one hand placed on his lips as he sat on the bed, thinking about what had just happened and if he liked it. By the way his thin lips curved up, I would say he did like it..

Ludwig hurridly made his to his dorm on the other side of the building. He brought the key from his pocket and shoved it the key whole and pushed the door open. And just when he thought this day couldn't get any weirder, he was proven totally wrong. His ears were welcomed with soft sounds of Kiku moaning that matched the sound of the bed creaking. But what he saw was so much more disturbing. "WHAT THE HELL!" He saw Kiku sitting on top of Heracles, who had his arms around the smaller man as he sucked on his neck, causing Kiku to tilt his head back in pleasure as he thrusted up, making his boyfriend bounce. But Ludwig only got a glimpse of this before Greece and Kiku realized they weren't alone.

"L-l-l-l-ludwig!" Kiku stutteredd before falling to the floor with Heracles still under him after freaking out. Kiku stood up to look at his friend then looked down to see he was completely naked and grabbed the sheet from his bed and held it in front of him, his face as red as it could possibly be. "Hi, Ludwig.." The two roommates looked at Heracles as he stood up as he addressed Ludwig, not really minding the situation. Kiku took a look at his boyfriends' member that was still very much erect and covered it with the sheet he was holding. Ludwig had brought his hand to his face out of irritation and embarassment before turning from the two to set his bag on the ground.

"It's not a big deal. I've seen you naked before, remember Kiku?" Ludwig walked out of the door after grabbing his wallet, deciding he would just prefer to be on his own at a time like this, locking the door behind him.

Heracles turned to Kiku who let the sheet drop so he could cover his beet-red face out of embarassment. "What was he talking about, Kiku?"

-endchapt4-

**(Hoped you guys liked it. Leave feedback if you have any! I should have chapter 5 coming out in a week or so. I have to think about what will happen first! Haha, sorry~)**


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends

It was warm day, to say the least. It could have been cooler is Ludwig wasn't so hot, though. He couldn't juggle what had happened to him today, and classes were going to start very soon. He sighed before he sat down at a bench under a tree, trying to gather his thoughts. 'I can't believe that actually happened… Sure they're in a relationship together, but it's just so…. Ugh! Why couldn't they rent a motel room or something?'

Ludwig sighed again before pulling out his phone. He began typing a message, and soon enough, he hit send. The sophomore just put away his phone before he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, West." The low husky voice made Ludwig's body shiver is disgust. He turned around to face a young man with silvery-white hair.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert? You graduated last year, go away."

"Aww. That's no way to talk to your big brother." Gilbert walked around the bench to sit by Ludwig. "What are you doing here? Classes should be starting anytime now.."

Ludwig looked at the other male before turning his attention back to his lap, not wanting to show his face. "Well, I just don't feel like going today." He let out a soft sigh.

"You're so weird."

Ludwig let out a groan before facing his brother again. "Why are you here?"

"I came to visit my favorite bro!"

"Lies. You're just here for Elizaveta."

"Yeah, so what? She treats me better than you!"

"Even though she treats you like shit."

"That's just how she shows love, Luddy. And we're definitely meant for each other, so it's okay that she hits me with frying pans all of the time!" He laughed as he stood up, patting the younger on the back. "You look good in maroon! Alright, I'm off the café to visit Elizaveta. So…. Yeah."

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief as he watched his brother walk towards the café he eats at mostly every morning. Gilbert always showed up out of nowhere at random moments with no warning at all. Actually, it was pretty talented, going around and surprising people constantly. Ludwig stretched as he looked up at the sky, trying to gather his thoughts. 'Hopefully nothing else that is too strange will happen today…'

…

Feliciano was imagining different scenarios of him and Ludwig when he heard his phone vibrate. He stood up lazily from his bed as he dragged his feet to the kitchen. He decided that he didn't want to go to his classes, either. After what had happened during lunch, he just wanted to think about his feelings for his friend. Whenever he thought he felt something for someone, he would always play scenarios in his head and take note of how he would feel if those situations really happened. He was still pretty confused, though. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't mind if Ludwig and him kissed.

Feliciano blushed lightly as he read the text he got. It didn't really say anything, but just the fact it was from Ludwig made him giddy, but he wore a big smile nonetheless.

'Um. Are you in class?'

'Nope!~ Why? R u?'

'Nein…'

'O i c! Errr… Wanna hang out?'

'Uh, ja. I'm just sitting on a bench in the courtyard, if you want to come join me.'

'I b rite there!:33~^^'

Feliciano ran around the dorm room looking for something comfortable to wear, deciding to change out of his uniform since he now knew he was definitely not going to class. Score!

…

Ludwig was puzzled over Feliciano's texting style, but decided not think too hard about it. He learned never to think about any of the freshman's behaviors and actions, matter of fact. It just made him stress out.

Five minutes passed and still no sign of Feliciano. Shocker. But Ludwig did see Kiku coming out of the dorm building. It was weird for him not to be in class… Ludwig stood up and met him halfway between his bench and the dorms. He didn't like what he saw. Sure his best friend didn't smile that much, but he never frowned. So now, as the blonde watched tears swell up in Kiku's eyes, he was really worried.

"Kiku, why aren't you in class? What's wrong?"

Ludwig's voice was a huge relief for Kiku. It seemed like his friend was the only thing that would ever make him feel any better. He looked up at Ludwig before responding quietly. "Can we go sit down?"

Ludwig nodded before leading his friend to the bench he was just sitting at. "Okay. Now tell me what happened." Kiku looked at the sky, trying to hold in his tears.

"Well. You see... Heracles and I got in a fight, I guess, and he's pretty mad at me..."

"Wait, it wasn't over the fact that I've seen you naked, right?" Ludwig panicked. He would never forgive himself if his actions made his friends hurt.  
Kiku smiled softly. "No. He didn't mind that. Apparently a lot of people have seen him naked, so he didn't think much of it."

"Oh. No surprise there..." Ludwig let relaxed as he looked up at the sky with Kiku. "Then what was it?"

Kiku let out a sigh. The tears that were threatening to spill over were slowly retreating as he kept his head tilted up towards the sky. "Remember how I told you how I dated someone before? Well, he decided to come here this year. He's in Feliciano's class. Just before I started spending more time with Heracles this year, I talked to him about how I got over him already and he was very hurt. So we didn't talked to each other." Kiku sighed loudly, trying to get his tears to go away completely. "We promised we would wait for each other. And I didn't wait for him... But I'm extremely happy with Heracles, so I thought Alfred would understand-"

"Alfred? That obnoxious kid who hangs out with Arthur and Francis?" Ludwig said absentmindedly. Kiku nodded, not looking at his friend. "Oh. Wow, I had no idea... And that one day we were at breakfast and he called you my boyfriend..."

Kiku nodded once more. "Yeah... We were fighting back then."

"Back then?"

"Yes. We made up about a month ago because Alfred said he understood how I could move on. I think he found someone else, but I'm not quite sure. We've been hanging out more recently, and he seems happy." Kiku finally looked at his friends, barely trusting his eyes not to release his built up sadness.  
"So what's the problem? Why is Heracles mad at you?" Ludwig didn't quite understand what the big deal was.

"Well after we... You know. I accidentally started talking about Alfred. Like, right after we finished, he was still inside of-"

"Okay, I get it. Why did you start talking about him? Did that situation just remind you of him or something..?"

"Not really, but I guess so.. I mean, I never went all the way with Alfred or anyone else. I guess I just remembered how Alfred would always joke about wanting to have sex with me 24/7 when we were dating." Kiku sighed as he looked at the ground. "Heracles told me how he thought I still loved him and he felt very betrayed. I got angry because he thought that, so I was a little mean.. So he just got so mad and hurt, I guess, that he just stormed out of the room."  
Ludwig gave him a suspicious look. "Without clothes on, I'm guessing."

Kiku nodded. "Yes, we were both naked..."

After a while, the both roommates couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "You got a weird boyfriend, Kiku."

"Yeah, I know! But I love him that way. He makes me feel good about myself. Alfred never-"

"How about we just forget about Alfred and Heracles. Let's go... do something!" Ludwig stood up with a smile on his face. Kiku looked up at him. Ludwig's smile always made him feel better. He can put all of his trust into this man and being able to rely on him just felt so good.

"Okay." Kiku stood and looked up Ludwig.

"LUDWWWIIIGGGGGGG. KIKUUUUUUUU!"

The two roommates turned in the direction of the voice, though they both knew who it belonged to. Feliciano ran up to the two, not out of breath or anything.

"About time, Feliciano. I texted you a while ago. What were you doing? Why are you dressed like that.." Ludwig has seen Feliciano in many different kind of weird clothing, but right now, he just looked unnecessarily spiffy. He wore a black skinny jeans that fitted stylishly around his red converse. He wore a white long-sleeve dress shirt that wasn't tucked, sleeves rolled up, and a black vest that hugged his body. He also had his more flattened and managed than its usual craziness. Though he still had his long curl sprouting from the left side of his head. 'I have to admit, Feliciano sure does know how to dress...' Ludwig looked at his friend, waiting for an answer as he studied the freshman.

"Well, I decided that if you wanted to hang out and skip class, then we should do something fun! Like go out!" Feliciano's quickly bit his lip as he blushed, realizing what he just said. "I-I mean. Like, not go out. But go somewhere. Like shopping or a movie or a picnic... Well, maybe not a movie or a picnic, that would be romantic," the Italian trailed off, looking away from the two older men. "And why would you want it to be romantic? It's not like we're in a relationship because that wouldn't make sense because we don't like each other. Well, maybe, I like you. BUT JUST AS A FRIEND. Because... Because I can't like you more than that because that would be weird because I like pretty ladies!" Feliciano took a deep breath before turning back to the German with a struggled expression.

Ludwig just raised an eyebrow. "I literally have no idea what you said. Besides 'I like pretty ladies.' I know you do. So you want to go out somewhere? Like where?" Before the Italian could respond, something clicked inside of Ludwig's head.

"Ah!" He turned to face Kiku. "This should be the perfect opportunity to just spend time with your friends and not worry about those other two guys!"  
Kiku looked at his friend for a while without any expression, but then gave him a small thumbs up.

Feliciano jumped in between the two sophomores and wrapped his arms around each of their necks, the height difference causing him to lean closer to Kiku.  
"Yes yes yes! I am so excited!" He twirled around, bringing the two others with him.

* * *

The two sophomores changed out of their uniform. They almost looked as stylish as Feliciano! Ludwig didn't see why they had to dress up like this, he wasn't against going out in his uniform, unlike Feliciano. And Kiku also thought it would be fun to dress up. All three of them were excited to spend time like this with each other, though others showed it more. Cough cough, Feliciano.

Once the trio got to their destination, they Ludwig and Kiku questioned the Italian man why he had brought them to shopping center.

"Well, you see, you can do more than shopping here! There are movies, ice cream, restaurants, arcades, bowling alleys, roller rinks, and so much other fun things! Me and Lovi came here when I first arrived here in America, and It's so much fun! And look at all of the beautiful ladies!" Ludwig looked around and took note of all of the women here eyeing the three of them with interest.

"I guess there are a lot of women here, thought I am not very interested..." He sighed as he looked to Kiku who was looking towards the ice cream store.  
"I suggest we start at the ice cream store as he discuss our game plan for today's outing." Feliciano and Ludwig agreed and the three of them headed to the ice cream parlor.

The three of them decided that they would see a movie that started in about two hours, and in the meantime, they would just go walk around and see if there was anything they would like to buy. They finished their cold snacks and headed out.

I would be surprised on how fast Elizaveta and Gilbert ran into the group if I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Ludwig, didn't I tell you to go to class?" The blonde sighed as he turned around to see his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"Why am I not surprised that you two are here?"

"Maybe it's because you and I share German-Brother Sense or some shit like that." He smiled before eyeing Kiku. "Oh, hello there Kiku-Chaaan."

"Please don't say my name ever again." Kiku turned away from Gilbert after giving him a stern look.

The platinum blonde man laughed before drawing his attention to Feliciano. "Oh, I don't know you~"

Elizaveta looked at Feliciano then to Gilbert. "That's Lovino's brother."

Gilbert nodded, understanding. "I don't like that kid."

Feliciano gave a cute, short chuckle. "Not many people do!"

Gilbert laughed at this and turned to his brother. "I like this kid, Ludwig. I hope he's your boyfriend."

"For fuck's sake! I'm not gay!"

"That's a relief." A thick French accent was heard behind Ludwig, making his heart give a surprised leap. He turned around to face a blonde girl with a flirtatious smile on her flawless face.

"The name's Francine.. May I ask yours?" The girl put her hand on Ludwig's shoulder as she smiled warmly at him.

"Errr. My name is Ludwig.." He smiled awkwardly at the girl as Gilbert walked up to his brother and elbowed his arm

"You see, not only men are interested in you, Ludwig! Good job!" He laughed as he patted his brother on the back and strolled off with Elizaveta.

Ludwig watched after the two once they left, then turned his attention back to the girl who was staring at him intently, smiling. Kiku raised his eyebrow and Feliciano gave her a confused look.

Francine removed her hand from Ludwig's shoulder to run it through her long blonde hair. "Nice to meet you, Ludwig. Do you care to join me today?" She looked around him to give a small wave to Ludwig's two companions before returning her gaze to the German. "Your friends are welcome, too, of course.

Ludwig turned to look at his friends, completely flustered. Kiku shook his head slightly and Feliciano shrugged his shoulders before blushing and looking away.  
"Um, yeah, I don't think so. We kind of just want to hang out with each other." He turned to Francine and gave her a sorry smile.

The girl nodded, understanding before pulling out a pen and grabbing Ludwig's arm. "Well, if you ever don't want a day to hang out with your friends, just give this number a call." The French girl said in a seductive tone as she wrote her number on the blonde's arm. She kissed the spot where she wrote before smiling up to Ludwig once more. "I don't want a hunk like you to go to waste." She blew him and his friends a kiss before turning on her heel to leave them.

Ludwig gave his friends a confused look. "Hunk? I wonder what year she thinks this is.." He sighed as he walked closer to his friends. Feliciano finally looked up at him, still blushing. "You know, you could've gone to hang out with her..!" His normal smile came across his face. "Kiku and I could've had our own fun, right, Kiku?" He smiled at the Japanese man who gave him a weird look. "Although that may be true, I don't think Ludwig wanted to spend time with someone like that. He might like those type of girls in pornos and dirty magazines, but in real life, girls like that are definitely not his type." He shrugged before looking back at his friend.

Ludwig blushed at the mention of pornos and dirty magazines. Feliciano noticed this and laughed. "DOn't worry, Ludwig! It's no secret that you like that kind of stuff! When I was at your dorm one day, I saw a whole stash of naughty stuff!" He laughed again before lifting his arms up in a stretch. "Anyway, let's go have fun!" Kiku nodded in agreement as Ludwig tried to rub off the embarrassment that showed on his cheeks. 'I guess I really am no good at hiding things..'

The three of them went to stores but didn't see anything worth buying. Store after store, they tried on different hats and sunglasses, and at one point, Feliciano forced Kiku to try on a dress which surprisingly suited him very well. The whole time, many girls came up to Ludwig to flirt with him which he awkwardly shooed them away. Feliciano was starting to get more and more bummed out as he saw this happen. He wasn't jealous of Ludwig, in fact it was the other way around. But the Italian didn't realize this, but he felt the need to act on this.

While Kiku was taken by two girls who worked in a costume store to try on an elaborate gown that they claimed to be perfect for him, Ludwig and Feliciano stood outside the shop and waited for Kiku to finish. Across from them, there were these two girls who seemed to be window shopping, simply eyeing the two. Glancing at Ludwig, Feliciano saw him texting someone. '!Is he texting that girl from before? AHH! What if he's planning to ditch Kiku and I! That would be terrible! I have to do something! Uhhhh... I'll go flirt with those girls!' Ludwig wasn't paying attention when Feliciano left his side to go talk to the two girls. Feliciano obviously had little faith in his friend.

The two girls became really giggly as the Italian approached them with a charming, friendly smile on his face.

"Hello there, girls. You two seem to have a good eye." He said that without knowing what store they were in front of in the first place, but he figured it was a nice conversation starter, until he looked at the store and saw it was a lingerie store... He cleared his throat embarrassingly as the girls giggled at the comment. Flirting came naturally to Feliciano, especially when it was with pretty ladies. It like breathing to him. In no time, the three of them were chatting and laughing, the two girls playing with their hair flirtatiously. By this time, Feliciano could feel Ludwig's eyes glued to the back of his head.

The German watched as the red-haired boy flirted with the two girls, occasionally brushing through their hair with his slim fingers or grabbing a hold of their hands intimately. He felt a little unsettled by the whole situation since he was left by himself and more and more girls were turning their attention to his friend. And soon enough, there was a whole flock around the freshman as he gave them all equal amount of attention. He was beginning to feel left out, but then out of nowhere, Francine popped up.

"Hello, Ludwig." She purred at him as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I see your friend over there is getting all sorts of attention. And here I thought you wanted to spend a day just, 'hanging out.'" Her thin fingers made air quotations as she amusingly smiled up at him.

"Well, I thought so, too. But he apparently lost interest..." He turned to the girl with a defeated smile on his face.

Francine took this as an invitation. She took a step closer to the German and hooked her finger around one of his belt loops. "We can make him jealous." Ludwig looked down at her, blushing harshly.

"I-I don't know what you mean. Why would I want to make him jealous?" He looked away from the girl who was rolling her eyes.

"You're so easy to read." She smirked as she pulled her body closer to the other's. "All we have to do is laugh." Knowing Ludwig wouldn't cooperate, she began to dance her fingers around the mans' body, until she reached the part of his stomach that met the top of his pants. The German let out a struggled noise as he shut his eyes. "Aha! Found it."

Ludwig put his hand on Francine's shoulder, attempting to push her off of him, but failed since he felt so weak. He seriously had one tickle spot, and whenever he was tickled there, he couldn't help but laugh. 'Damn her...'

The French woman started to laugh along with the sophomore as if they were laughing for the same reason. This caused Feliciano to turn around.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw his friend laughing with the the girl from before. "I knew he was texting her from before! I just knew it!... He never laughs like that for me... Argh! Fine, two can play at that game!" He turned back to the crowd of girls with a charming smile before he grabs someone around the waist and pulls her into him. He leaned forwars and whispered into her ear, causing half of the crowd to squeel in excitement and the other half growl in jealousy. "You look really lovely when the sun hits your face just right..." His lips brushed her ears, causing the now beet-red girl to almost pass out.

Francine turned her head to look at the scene before them, then back at Ludwig, who had his eyes glued to his friend. She took let out an annoyed huff before grabbing Ludwig's arms and wrapping them around her waist. She stood on her tip toes, grabbed the German's face, and spoke extremely loudly:

"Oooh, Ludwig, you are the best kisser ever!"

"Wha-"

And with that, Francine started to kiss the blonde dead on the lips. Ludwig tried to wiggle his head away and tried to push off her hips to be freed from the evil witch, but she seemed like she did this alot, so Ludwig had to chance.

Feliciano's ears twitched at the words. He slowly let go of the girl and turned around to see the two blonde's kissing each other passionately. It had to be passion, right? The French girl was holding so tightly to Ludwig that it had to be out of passion! This broke poor Feli into two piecings. Without saying anything, he ran off from the site, leaving the crowd of girls very confused.

Francine finally let go of the man with a heavy breath. "Now, go! chase after him!" She said dramatically, twirling around.

Ludwig took a few steps in the direction the Italian went, then went back to facing the French woman. "Do you mean to tell me you knew that was going to happen!"

Francine nodded without interest.

"Schisse!" Ludwig was about to run after the freshman, but was stoppd when he saw Heracles and Alfred walking together in the direction he was standing. Know the situation between the two of the and Kiku, he had no choice but to stay.

Francine noticed the shift in attitude from her fake-lover, and decided to bounce. She leaned over and tapped the spot on Ludwig's arm where she had wrote her number earlier. "If you ever need my assistence again, I'm just a phone call away." With a flirtacius wink, she was on her way.

Heracles and Alfred walked up to Ludwig and eyed him curiously. "Where's Kiku?" Heracles asked, expressionless.

Ludwig was always surprised whenever he realized how alike Kiku and his boyfriend were. "He's in the shop."

The two men looked around Ludwig at the stre, and started to head in there before Ludwig topped them.

"Whatever problem you have with Kiku, I advise you don't do anything too mean, or I'll kick your ass." The German said calmly, but still threatening.

Alfred waved off Ludwig before talking in his loud voice. "Don't worry you're pretty little face, Beethoven. We're just wanting to tell Kiku that Heracles and I worked everything out and he has nothing to worry about!" A smile was on his face, but Ludwig eyed him mysteriously. 'Beethoven? Idiot..'

Heracles nodded. "Yup. He has nothing to worry about. I love him and junk." He blushed a little before averting his eyes to the ground.

Ludwig nodded and agreed to let them go into the shop, but only if he went, too.

The three of them walked through the doors just in time to see the Japanese man walk out of the dressing room. Except he look more like a girl instead of a man, but what's new about that? Kiku heard the door bell ring, and assumed it wa just Ludwig and Feliciano. He was facing away from the trio, looking down to examine himself.

He was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged his upper body and puffed out over his hips. Red lace ran over the whole dress, making it look very skimpy. The back was laced up like a corset, showing the pale outline of his spine. But that wasn't even the sluttiest part. He wore black-tinted tights with red lace on the top, black elastic holding it up midway through his thigh. The dress was extremely short, barely overing his butt. The girls onvinced him to changed into silk red underwear, so incase he leaned over, who ever was look had a flattering sight. His outfit was topped off with black heels and a matching red flower pinned to his hair.

"Ludwig, I really like this one. It took so long to get into, I kind of just want to buy it so I don't have to take it off... And it's so much prettier than the last one. Especially with all of the accesories! I should take up a career in cross dressing, I'm sure I'll make good money." He laghed softly to himself. "I'm joking of course. If anyone besides you and Feli saw me in this, even Heracles, I would die~" He turned around to smile at his friends he thought were there.

Instead he was face with Ludwig hiding his face in his hand as he slowly shook his head, and Heracles quickly grabbing Alfred with one hand to cover his eyes, and reaching up to cover his bloody nose with his other.

* * *

(Sorry it took be a while to write this, I wanted to get down everything correctly. But I still think it is missing something... Oh well, I will make up for it in the next chapter! Speaking of, I will post my special after chapter six! Thanks for reading, I love you~)


	7. Chapter 6: Realization

Chapter 6… or 7? This is going to be a short one

* * *

Ludwig, of all people, shouldn't have been the one to be sitting here as three boys laughed and chatted as if nothing happened between them. They were still in the dress shop, though Kiku had removed his surprisingly revealing dress and paid for the whole outfit. Well, he didn't pay for it, Heracles paid for it. They talked with the two girls who helped the Japanese man get in the dress. Ludwig wasn't too sure about what they were talking about, but he did know he didn't want to be there anymore.

While Kiku was looking at him, he stood silently and pointed at the door, and Kiku gave him a small nod in approval, letting him know that he understood he was leaving.

Ludwig made his way through the crowded streets not even realizing the number of girls looking at him, like he did before. All he could think about was Feliciano. 'Feliciano… Feliciano." The Italian name ran through his head, causing the German to start blushing as he looked in every store he passed, wanting, no, needing to find his friend.

Feliciano sat at the edge of table bench, waiting for his meal. Sure, McDonalds was crap to eat and would probably make him super fat, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

He sat alone, causing girls to realize their love for lonely men, and twiddled his thumbs like some idiotic fool he thought himself of.

'Why would he kiss her like that? They just met and he was already making out with her!' Feliciano huffed before realizing there was a girl in uniform smiling down at him with a tray of food.

"Sorry for the wait, sir!" The service girl giggled at the freshman's believable, charming smile before placing the food in front of him.

"No problem, really." He chuckled softly at her small giggle before she turned on her heel and pranced away like an overly excited pixie.

Feliciano sighed as he looked at the food. It looked so gross, but he didn't mind. He slowly opened his box of nuggets and poured out his fries onto a napkin as he slowly took a sip of the carbonated drink he forgot he ordered.

When Feliciano got depressed like this, he wouldn't bother making pasta and just eat shit food and wallow in self-pity. It would soon pass because everyone would think he was being over dramatic. This was another reason he felt so alone: no one ever gave him the time of day.

'Well, besides Ludwig.' Feliciano sighed and figured the sophomore would never leave his mind, so he just gave up trying to push him out of his thoughts. Now the Italian just thought about all the times Ludwig was there when no one else was, helping his self-esteem or giving him a supportive pat on the back.

Once Kiku and Feliciano were having a nice conversation as they waited for Ludwig to finish off in his Political Science class. All they could talk about was the German and how much they appreciated him. They agreed how they couldn't understand how he didn't have more friends, how they valued him above anyone else, and how they could both put their full trust in him.

Here, sitting at McDonalds with a bunch of beautiful women trying to get his attention, was where Feliciano realized how he felt for his dear, dear friend. Of course he didn't know the extent of these feelings, he is pretty ditzy, but he knew he liked him more than a friend.

'That can be the only explanation! I've never been jealous of someone kissing someone else before, and all I do in my spare time is think about how amazing Ludwig is! No wonder I feel like shit.' Feliciano sighed into his cup, causing an army of bubbles to erupt in his cup, making all the girls who were not-so-secretly watching him giggle at his childish pout.

Ludwig was almost running as he looking for Feliciano when he decided to stop and think things through. 'Okay. If I were Feliciano and I went running off somewhere, where would I go?' He looked around at the different types of stores before he caught sight of a McDonalds. "That's likely." He began walking in the directions of the fast food joint. "Food is his favorite thing in the world, even though it's shit food. Food is food, after all, and there's not much variety here."

As the sophomore got closer and closer to the corporate nightmare, many thoughts were running through his mind. 'Why did he run away like that? I must have hurt him… I guess he was sad that I wasn't hanging out with him? But Francine didn't have to fuckin' kiss me to make him jealous if that was the case. Maybe he was just really jealous.'

Ludwig decided to push that French girl from his mind, noticing she made him extremely frustrated, adding to his worry and annoyance he already held. All he wanted to do was give Kiku a good time, and now that everything was fixed, Feliciano was somewhere throwing a fit.

'If it's not one thing, it's… the… other.'

The German stopped in his tracks when he caught glimpse of the Italian sitting in the McDonalds. He would think about the irony later, but for now, he would just concentrate on his pounding heart and his breath. Well, lack of breath. Of course the sophomore knew that the freshman was the reason for this, but he didn't understand why.

For a while, Ludwig just stood there, watching Feliciano eat in a very depressing manner. He felt bad for the Italian, but that didn't mean he didn't find him extremely cute right now. The way his half-opened eyes glistened with the hint of tears, the way he slowly drank from his straw, and the way he took the tiniest bites of the processed nuggets.

Ludwig began blushing again as he watched the man, not knowing what to do. But that changed as soon as a group of girls went up to talk to his friend.

"Oh, hey there ladies!" Sure, ladies could always put Feliciano in a better mood, but that didn't mean he didn't miss Ludwig.

One of the girls who seemed to take on the 'leader' role smiled at him extremely flirtatiously before talking. "Are you alone? Mind if we join you?"

"I would mind, yes." Though Feliciano was the one thinking it, he wasn't the one to say it.

Ludwig walked up behind the girls and gave his friend a look as if he was in trouble. "He is not alone, he was waiting for me. You can leave now." He awkwardly shuffled back as the girls blushed and walked away.

Ludwig slid into the booth across the Italian and just stared at him, causing him to shuffle in his seat.

For a while, Feliciano just awkwardly picked at his food, thinking he was in sort of trouble as Ludwig glared at him. But he nearly passed out as he felt something brushing his foot. He looked up at the German with wide, beautiful eyes.

Before his friend could question him, Ludwig huffed and brought up his right arm so he could lean on it, down casting his eyes to look at the floor. His foot rubbing against the other's seized so he could be sure that the freshman was paying attention to his words. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He barely murmured, but Feliciano heard him. He just looked at his blushing friend as he thought about what he could possibly say to reassure his friend, to convince him that what he did with that tramp didn't hurt him. But he would be lying, and that was something he couldn't do to Ludwig. Sure, he could lie to others for the sake of putting their mind at ease, but he felt he had to be honest with his best friend.

Ludwig's heart almost broke as Feliciano broke out into a sob and buried his face in his thin hands. His sad voice was muffled, but that didn't mean he couldn't be heard.

"Why would you kiss her? I know you're not into guys and all, but I didn't think you were the type to just kiss someone you just met! I know you don't understand, but that made me really jealous, because I wanted to be with you today, but all the girls were over you! I just wanted you to see how it felt when someone besides you had my attention, I didn't mean for you to start tongue-fucking that French lady!"

It was pretty difficult to hear exactly what he was saying, but Ludwig got the jest. People around them started to whisper, so the German took the initiative to lead them both outside. He took Feliciano's hand and pulled him up. Without waiting for a reaction, he walk briskly out of the fast food joint and to the back of the building which lead them to a secluded, vacant parking lot.

Once he looked around to see if the coast was clear, Ludwig turned to see Feliciano, wiping stray tears from his eyes. He felt the Italian hand tighten around his own as he silently watched his friend cry.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano. Again, I didn't mean to hurt you. Francine set that all up to make you jealous. She though she was doing me a favor." He tried to explain himself, hoping and praying that his friend would understand.

The small man looked up to face the taller one. Sniffling, he gave him a confused look. "W-what? She wanted to make me jealous? Why?"

Ludwig looked away from his friend, feeling his face heat up. "I'm guessing it is because she thought I was into you or something. She saw all those girls giving you attention, and she figured it was making me jealous…"

"…. Was it?"

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat before he turned to his friend to look at him with surprised eyes. "Um… Ja, I guess it was." He looked at the ground, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Feliciano was extremely happy and relieved to discover that his best friend wasn't in love with that other girl. His thoughts are usually extremely far from the truth. Intertwining his fingers with the hand he was already holding, he took a step and landed into Ludwig's chest, placing his other hand as well his head against the German chest. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he forgot he was holding. "I'm glad she isn't your fuck buddy, Ludwig."

The German would have questioned this statement if he weren't about to pass out from lack of air. He also forgot he was holding his breath. His only response was to wrap his free arm tightly around his friend and nuzzle his nose into the other's hair, hoping to give Feliciano the sense of security.

"Feliciano… I promise I won't hurt you anymore. Intentional or not, you don't deserve to be sad. Und I promise, with all of my being, I will try, to the best of my abilities, to make sure you are always happy. Your face was made for a smile."

The two students stood there for a while, their fingers interlocked as their bodies were held against one another. Neither of them moved as the smell of processed fat that was trashed filled their nostrils. How romantic.

To Feliciano's disappointment, Ludwig finally pulled away from the other and held him by the shoulders and looked contently into his sea of browns. "I think we should go." He barely made himself loud enough, though loud enough to cause the freshman to give a small, happy nod in agreement.

-endchpt6-

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. Chapter seven will much, much better... Muahahahahahahaha.


	8. Chapter 7: One Night Stand

(Moshi moshi, FRD desu. Haha. I posted chapter six, so if you haven't read that, I would very much advise that you do that before reading this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 7: One Night Stand

The two boys surprisingly got back to Ludwig's dorm in a short amount of time. They took the car after Kiku assured them he would just get a ride back from Heracles and Alfred. Now what they were planning to do in the dorm, they had no idea.

Shortly after their arrival, Feliciano stripped down to his white-button up shirt and underwear, claiming he was feeling very hot. Ludwig was extremely against the idea, but couldn't say no to his friend. After a lot of yelling, the German decided that Feliciano was decent enough, at least he still had his shirt on.

Starting to feel drained, Ludwig lay on his bed and listened to Feliciano cooking in his small kitchen. Occasionally looking at his friend's bare legs, he began thinking about the situation at hand.

'Alright. I like females, that is something that is 100% factual. But Feliciano. Could this be more than friendship? It definitely feels like that.' The blond looked over at the other once again and found himself blushing. Sure, the Italian looked like an idiot, he always does, but the way he carried himself. The way nothing but everything bothered him. All of his traits complimented the blond so well. 'Maybe…. No. Definitely. I definitely love him. Well, I don't know if this is love, but I'm on that road.'

As the German was realizing his feelings, keeping his eyes trained on the small movements of the freshman, said freshman was thinking about the German. In a different way, but Feliciano had never really been one to take note of the atmosphere in the room.

'I'm glad Ludwig is not mad at me anyone! I think he was, but it doesn't matter! I still can't believe we kissed earlier… Oh well, it was an honest mistake! I'm glad we could put that behind us! Or things would be awkward!'

Ludwig hesitantly stood up from his bed and walked over the Italian, deciding to act a bit boldly, even if it was just for now. He needed to explore these feelings, and since Kiku wasn't around to give him crap about it, the sophomore figured right now would be the most opportune moment. As Feliciano stirred some unknown substance in the pot before him, Ludwig walked up beside him, quietly brushing their arms purposely. Arms still touching, Ludwig leaned down to rest his chin on his free hand and looked at the pot Feliciano was stirring as the freshman awkwardly blushed down at him.

Giving his attention back to the pot, Feliciano smiled a smile that matched his soft blush. The two students just paid attention to their own thoughts, simply enjoying each other's presence. But they both began to feel restless. Feliciano began to hum quietly to himself, as his small smile grew bigger and bigger as he entertained himself, and Ludwig began tapping his hand that wasn't supporting his head on the table, beginning to feel impatient for no reason.

The German let out a huge, over exaggerated sigh then stood up and walked back over to his twin bed and flopped down on it.

"What are you thinking about, Ludwig?" Feliciano took a break from his humming to give Ludwig a dazed, worried look.

"Just… Nothing, really. You don't have a girlfriend, right, Feliciano? Actually, I'm sure you don't, you would have told me about her by now….. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

The small freshman gave a small shrug and laid the spoon he was stirring with down on the counter and strolled over to sit at the foot of Ludwig's bed. "I just kind of flirt with every girl I ever meet… I might have had a relationship at one point of my life, but I can't really remember! I don't remember things that don't stand out from my normal life, because there's no reason to remember it!"

Ludwig nodded in understanding. "I never dated anyone, either. Just one-night stands."

"What's that?" Feliciano crossed his legs beneath him so he could face the other, now able to easily see Ludwig cover his face with a pillow.

"Why am I not surprised…. It when two people do stuff without feeling anything." The awkward blond mumbled barely loud enough for the other to hear.

"Like… Paper work?"

Ludwig peeked from behind the pillow to glance at the small Italian, who so cutely tilted his head to the side. "Nein, Feliciano." He groaned before rolling over to his stomach to bury his face in the pillow, blushing profusely. "Not like paper work. Like… Sex."

"Oooooooooooooh! I've had tons of those!" This was one of the few things the two had in common.

The German laughed at what he thought to be a joke and rolled back over to sit across from his friend, his legs crisscrossing, also. "You're joking, right?"

Feliciano frantically shook his head. "Nooope!" His smile faded a bit. "What, did you think I am a virgin, Luddy?"

"Well…." Ludwig down casted his eyes, feeling a tad bit ashamed. "Ja, I did. I thought you just… Never got around, I don't know."

Ludwig was relieved when he heard Feliciano's laugh. He glanced back up to his friend with a small smile before Feliciano spoke. "Do you think I flirt with girls just for fun? Well, I do, because they're so pretty and stuff, but I'm Italian! We like romance and love and kisses and awesome stuff like candle light and rose petals and bubble baths!" The smaller man was now bouncing up and down on the bed as he rambled on about what he thought love was.

"That all sounds extremely girly."

Feliciano quieted himself to give his friend a curious look. "Have you ever been in love, Ludwig?" The German shook his head. "Not even as a kid? There wasn't someone that you just couldn't stop thinking about?"

Ludwig kept himself from blushing at his friend's cute smile and all around aura that just reeked of false innocence. "Nein." He mumbled to himself, finally brushing off the awkward feelings, something in his head clicked He looked at Feliciano with remembrance in his eyes. "I lost all my memory when I was very young, so I can't recall anything from when I was a kid."

"That's depressing." The younger huffed as he turned his body from Ludwig just to lay his head in the other's lap. "I remember my childhood perfectly." He began to talk to himself as he stared at the ceiling, his hands playing with the German's hands.

"My grandpa left on an expedition for a very long time and my brother were separated. Not for too long, though. But when we were separated, I lived with this couple and they treated me as if I was a girl and dressed me in dresses! It was pretty fun, and of course I didn't mind since I was so young, and I did look and sound like a girl, can you imagine?" The Italian laughed as if it was a ridiculous concept.

Something deep came across his face as he calmed his breath and stopped fumbling around with the other's hands. "But I remember when I lived with this couple, another boy lived with them. He was my first love. I taught him how to draw and we sang together and it was super fun! Then…" Ludwig could now easily read the sadness on the other's face. "Then he left. I think about him time to time, since he meant so much to me back then, but I've never seen him since. I don't remember his name. He was also my first kiss."

The sophomore was starting to feel a small sliver of jealousy built up in his stomach, ignoring the fact that Feliciano was, at one point, into someone who was the same sex. He would unconsciously rejoice about that later. But now, he would just take a deep breath to calm himself, and then slowly begin to stroke his hands through the younger's hair.

"Well, you have me now, so it's alright. I won't leave you, I promise. Just don't be sad." His words came out before he thought about what he was saying. Ludwig mentally slapped himself as Feliciano returned to his normal self, shifting to be on his hands and knees, smiling two inches away from his friend's face.

"You're right!" The freshman wrapped his arms around the other's neck and buried his face in his chest. He put enough force behind this attack to fall completely on top of the other so his lower body sat in between Ludwig's legs.

Ludwig awkwardly wished his blush to disappear as he groaned, trying to sound annoyed. That hasn't been working out lately. He lay motionless for a moment, trying to convince himself this was nothing to freak out over, but his feelings of warmth and completion flooded into his body too greatly. He smiled into the younger's messy hair as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

"I know I'm right." The German mumbled stupidly, having nothing else to say, but wanting to say something.

Feliciano's head perked up with a ditzy smile before he leaned into Ludwig, to give him a small peck on the cheek. The small peck lingered a moment as the freshman closed his eyes, feeling content from the warmth his best friend radiated. The younger finally pulled back and opened his eyes to look at his friend lovingly. The German briefly bit his bottom lip (in a manly manner, not that cutesy shit that makes girls squeal) and made a strained face that mirrored his confusion.

Feliciano's heart skipped a beat before he whispered across Ludwig's lips. "Can I try something?" The older made a wary face and thought for a moment, something he hadn't been doing lately.

"Er, sure, ja, I guess." The German awkwardly stumbled through his lame sentence as he down casted his eyes once more. Apparently, that thinking did nothing.

Feliciano pulled his hands from Ludwig's neck and placed them over his eyes. "Close your eyes!" He sang as he removed his hands from the other's lids to place them on the side of his face.

Ludwig waited in anticipation, wondering what the other could possibly be doing; he hoped he wasn't going to strip from his clothing or something terribly random and risky like that. But he had to admit; half of him wasn't surprised when he felt warm lips softly on his own, like a butterfly landing on a flimsy leaf after a storm.

The German couldn't help but kiss back. Since thinking was getting him nowhere but to more confusion, he decided not to think. He pulled the boy closer so they wouldn't have to strain too much as they kissed. After a moment, Ludwig decided to open his eyes partially to see Feliciano looking curiously at him.

The younger pulled back first to Ludwig's disappointment and took a deep breath. 'Why does this feel so normal?' Feliciano decided this wasn't the time to think about this. He didn't want to lose this chance to test out his feelings.

Ever so slowly, Feliciano closed his eyes once more as he began kissing the other. The other closed his eyes as well, kissing back for the second time.

Ludwig kept one hand firmly around the freshmen's waist as the other hand was brought up to lightly push the brown hair tickling his face out of the way and land on the other's cheek, to pull him closer once more, needing to deepen the kiss.

Feliciano got the message of urgency and grew a small smile before gently slipping his tongue out of his mouth to run it coolly where Ludwig's upper and bottom lips connected, asking for entrance that he gained promptly.

After the two warm muscles quietly and shyly ran over each other, trying to get to know one another, the battle for dominance commenced. One would think Ludwig would be the one to over come the small and younger male easily and quickly, but the freshman knew what he was doing. Feliciano knew the human mouth probably more than anyone else. But that didn't mean he didn't like being dominated. The German got the hint that Feliciano was going to let him win, so he smiled into the kiss before pulling back to take a breath of much needed air.

Before he had time to open his eyes after he took a deep breath, Ludwig felt himself being pulled up to a sitting position. His eyes finally opened lazily as he looked at Feliciano smiling at him. Not his normal spacious, over-excited smile, but one that said that he was smiling from the depths of his heart, a smile that had a hint of relief that his best friend didn't reject him or his risky moves. This smile caused Ludwig to blush once again, the millionth time that day. All of a sudden, he was thankful for Francine. But he would mentally thank her officially later. For now…. For now it was just Feliciano. The same Feliciano that was now pulling him so he could now hover over the smaller man, which was something that was much to his liking.

Feeling no need to talk about what was happening, Ludwig eyed Feliciano's body before bringing his right hand to the buttons on the freshman's shirt, promptly and coolly undoing them. Feliciano's smile grew as he reached out with both of his hands to finger the bottom of the other's shirt, slowly making his hands up to his chest, then back down, loving the feeling of the warm, toned muscles that were Ludwig's chest and abs. Both men were so smooth about every action, making this scene all the more better.

Once Ludwig got Feliciano's shirt to open to reveal his slim, perfect stomach and chest, he began kissing the soft skin but was soon interrupted by his own shirt being lifted off of his body. Once the deed was done, Ludwig smiled into Feliciano's neck and began kissing, teething, and licking the same spot, causing the younger man to make noises Ludwig never thought he could ever hear.

The Italian arched his back and brought up his left knee so it could rub against Ludwig's inner thigh, very close to a certain area. Not being a very vocal person in bed, unlike like Feliciano, Ludwig just began to take more shallow breaths as he moved his lips down the younger's left nipple while simultaneously bringing his right hand to the right nipple. He began to play with both of the nubs; his friend's moans feeding his motives.

Feliciano arched far enough to rub his lower half to the others, finally drawing a beautiful groan from the blond. Ludwig smiled in defeat and brought his lips back up to Feliciano's beginning to attack his mouth his with urgent tongue. Feliciano sat up once again and shrugged his shirt off completely. The Italian straddled the other man, sitting in his lap. Ludwig brought his hands up to cup the other's face, making sure he wouldn't pull away or leave. The freshman sat there kissing his friend, feeling extremely content with the situation at hand, slowly running his hands over Ludwig's back.

After a while of kissing, nipping, and moaning, the two finally pulled apart, feeling tired. Feliciano decided this was a magnificent way to explore his feelings for his best friend, and apparently it helped time go by faster than usual. The sun was now gone and night leaked through the windows. Ludwig laid his head on his pillow and pulled Feliciano to lie there next to him, his head buried in the others hair. The two students tangled their legs together and Feliciano pulled the blanket over them both, snuggling up to Ludwig's chest and looking up to meet the other's gaze.

"So…. What does this mean?"

Ludwig shrugged and wrapped his hands around the other man, not wanting to let go. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

Soon enough, the two men fell asleep in each other's arms, not really caring that they didn't quite understand what had happened or how they felt about it.

When Kiku got back to the dorm with Heracles, he didn't notice the other man in Ludwig's bed because the two culinary partners were so tightly and closely wrapped together in slumber. And the fact he was hasty to get to his bed with his boyfriend.

* * *

(Hoped you guys liked it! Sorry for the lack of sex, if that's what you were expecting…. Hahaha. Review if you want, I'm going to start giving feedback to yall's reviews. Back to School special coming up next! Thanks for reading~)


	9. Mine Forever Back to School Special

(back to school special)

"I love you"

He says it so easily, it makes my heart hurt. "I love you, too." The way he gets so close to me like this, I can't help but blush. He makes me blush all the time…

"Are you telling me the truth?"

The way he nuzzles his head on my shoulder after whispering nonsense in my ear… How could I not love him? "Of course I'm telling you the truth…"

"Really?"

His innocent, young words snake into my ears the way his arms snake around my waist as he presses himself closer and closer. His lips find my neck with a small kiss as I finger his soft blonde hair with one hand and comfort his back with the other. "Really."

"Mmm."

I can feel a smile play across his lips before he pulls away from my small, needy frame and holds me by the waist while my hands lay comfortably on his chest. I look up to see his shining eyes that are currently without his usual glasses. Everything about him is so much better than me, though he would never hesitate to deny that.

"Good."

His smile isn't the usual superhero, goofy smile, but a soft, loving one. He's taller than me, though everyone is, so when he begins to lean in for a kiss, I take my time closing my eyes and leaning up in anticipation. Our lips meet quicker than I had expected, causing my blush to deepen. He feels my strain as I reach up to put passion into our lips, so he pulls me closer, ducks his head lower, takes my breath away…

He is my happiness, my will to live. He's my reason for the smile on my usually-indifferent lips. My love. Mine forever. My Alfred. He is mine and will always be mine.

Right when I decided that I wanted to make a move to turn this kiss into a full-on make-out session, Alfred pulls away and dips to one knee. I give him a confused look once he settled his glasses back on his nose and takes me by the hands. The way he looks up at me, the content in his eyes, I love him. I love this boy. "Alfred, what are-"

"Promise you won't leave me."

I don't respond right away. He knows I have to go. He knows I have to leave him. "Alfred, you know that I-"

"Then wait for me." I can feel his hands tighten around mine. I'm about to comfort him with my words but he starts trembling…

"…. Please.."

He looks at the ground causing his hair to act as a veil shielding me from his weakness. This is the first time I have ever seen Alfred cry. "Alfred…" I kneel down on both of my knees and he follows my movements, burying his hands under his glasses, over his eyes. "Alfred…" As I softly call to him, I reach over and pull his hands away from his face, also removing the un-noticed glasses in the process. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and with cheeks scarlet red. This must have been very embarrassing for him; I couldn't help but feel bad.

I caressed one of his hands with one of my own while I held my sleeve to my other palm, softly dabbing away his sadness. "Alfred, listen to me." I release his hand to lift his chin so his eyes would meet mine. "I will wait for you. I love you more than anything."

Alfred pulled me into a hug which I hastily returned, hoping to not give him a sliver of doubt against my word. He has no reason to doubt me. I will never leave him. I will wait for him forever.

"Kiku… Kiku, I love you."


End file.
